guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicholas Sandford
that isn't his only dialog it seems. i'm getting some stuff about baked husks, still wants five of something tho. if i can get my lazy/sleepy bum up long enough at this hour of the morning i'll copy it down.Akbaroth 08:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :"Nicholas collects a different item every day. ''", so "baked husks" wouldn't be that strange. I propose we have to edit the dialog with "" instead of Grawl neclaces and explain further on the page what kind of collector items there are.-- -- ( talk ) 08:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::"''Aside from the spiders, Mary's apple business is going strong. She's trying to keep up with the demand by planting more saplings, and she likes to fertilize each hole with 5 Baked Husks. Being such a perennial gentleman, I'm of course trying to gather everything she needs. I'll make sure Mary uses only dead worm husks though. You can ask Pitney what happens when you try to use entire live ones! Hah!" ::^There's the baked husk one Khazad Guard 08:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::This could have big implications for people going after sweet tooth and drunkard, methinks (GW-Kiron 15:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) What's the point of this; what kind of "gifts" does this guy give? Is this only for Easter weekend, or perm? I don't have a pre or free slot for one anymore to check. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 17:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Point? Passes time. Gifts? Gift (also linked in article, as "gift". Not that obvious). Temp/perm? I bet it's perm. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actual point- titles in pre-searing. 17:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Isa seekrit!!1 --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Collection List I just started this section, since it will soon be annoying to go through the dialogue to find each item being collected. It is likely that he will eventually go through nearly every Pre-Searing collectible, so this should become more useful over time. --Ariena 18:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I would expect a weekly cycle, personally. 18:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's possible, but if we discover as such we can always replace the section with a chart at that time. --Ariena 20:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Upon taking 50 baked husks to Nicholas Sandford yesterday (friday 10th April), we (Lily and I) received 10 "Gifts of the Huntsman" (5 each), which when double clicked to open have so far produced Jars of Honey, Sparklers, Hunters Ale, Champagne Poppers and Honeycombs - each Gift produces 5 items. Today (Saturday 11th April) he is collecting Skeletal Limbs. Tracking Collection and Limits this subsection used to track patterns (since we don't know if this pattern is repeatable or if Nick will keep collecting indefinitely) — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Further Commentary (separate subsection to make it easier to find/edit the above table) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) model Does he have a unique character model? I've never seen that one before. Seems odd if it's true, as he's such a minor NPC, so that's why I was wondering. :Yeah, I think it's unique, I've never seen it either.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Name Might be reading too much into it but his name might be a reference to the movie Hot Fuzz. The main character is named Nicholas Angel and it is set in the village of Sandford :I had the exact same thought, but I cannot see any other references to Hot Fuzz so I thought best to leave it else invoke the power of "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!!!!!!". 19:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ye, thats why I used the word might and put it in discussion rather than just editing the article. Also, noticed I forgot to sign last comment, sorry about that :P AzraelX 23:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Edit Links Perhaps it is just me, but these seem rather off. Do these need to be fixed in the template, and if not where? Ariena 07:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Gift limits: 5 per character? or 5 per account? Has anyone encountered a per account limit to the gifts? The official wiki claims such a limit while their discussion says that it's still per char. If you can confirm one way or other, could you also update the table above with the date you confirmed 5/char or 5/acct? Many thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (on behalf of those wikians with only one account)